Built for Combat
by Dr Namgge
Summary: As Sonic and Dr Eggman fight for the fate of all of reality itself, Cubot & Orbot sit on the sidelines and discuss whether or not they'll ever get to face the hedgehog.


"Hey Orbot," Cubot said, as the pair watched their master once again go up against his arch nemesis.

"Yes," Orbot said with almost a twinge of reluctance. Cubot was not known for asking the most interesting of questions.

"How come we never get to fight with Sonic?"

"Well I..." Orbot paused for a moment, "That's a good question. Why do we never get to fight Sonic?"

"Yeah, that is a good question." Cubot replied. "But I'm sorry, I don't know the answer."

Orbot rolled his eyes in their socket. He watched as his creator piloted a giant mechanical robot. The machine was several stories tall, and armed with missiles, lasers, and circular saws, amongst many other machines. It was also faring poorly against the hedgehog.

Orbot watched as the machine revealed another hidden weapon. In his mind, Orbot suddenly came up with a satisfactory answer to Cubot's banal question. "It's because we don't have any weapons."

"You don't know that." Cubot replied. "I could be full of hidden mallets, and saws, and claws."

"But are you?"

"I dunno." the yellow robot replied, before the pair briefly winced at the screeching grinding of the circular saws colliding with the concrete. Despite them being a good hundred foot clear of the battle, they could still hear the full thing clear as day.

"I mean I might be," Cubot continued, "I haven't checked."

"Nevertheless," Orbot replied, "We're not really designed for battle. I mean look at that robot," Orbot said gesturing at the giant mech that was now missing one of its arms, "It is a much superior machine than either of us could ever hope to be. Why else would Eggman personally pilot it into battle?"

"Because it doesn't have an AI?"

Orbot looked at Cubot with a dismissive stare. Occasionally, Orbot thought, Cubot was capable of stating something almost akin to an intelligent thought.

"Or maybe it's just that it's bigger than we are?" Cubot concluded.

"Perhaps," Cubot said. There's the Orbot I know, he thought. "But maybe Eggman has other uses for us?"

"What like his personal foot rest?" Cubot said triumphantly.

"That's not quite what I was getting at." Orbot clarified. "I mean we have more auxiliary roles."

"Ox-zilla? Wasn't that the monster movie we watched the other night?"

"No, that was Cowmageddon." Cubot corrected, "And that has nothing to do with what I was saying."

"What were you saying?"

Orbot rolled his hand over his face. In the distance he could hear Eggman yelling for some of his badniks to come help. Unaware to either of them, a small part of their program was urging them into battle, only to be overridden by a different subroutine.

The two robots ducked back into their cases like turtles as a giant leg went flying overhead. It exploded behind the pair in a fiery explosion that sent scrap parts and screws tumbling in all directions; the point of impacted now dented and charred.

"Oh that will take ages to clean," Orbot sighed as he surveyed the damage.

"Hey look on the bright side," Cubot said, "if Sonic breaks enough stuff we might not even use this base anymore, and then neither of us will have to clean it."

"You really think Eggman will lose that badly?"

As if to answer the question for them, another leg went flying over both of them. It too landed with a loud explosion that sent more debris everywhere.

The pair kept watch; Eggman had released another smaller mech from inside the larger one. Of course, it was still a couple of stories tall, and what it seemed to lack in weapons, it more than made up for in manoeuvrability.

Cubot looked to his friend. "Man these fights sure take a while."

"They take as long as they take," Orbot replied. "But this one shouldn't be much longer."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, that's the boss's last machine." Orbot explained. "Sonic's already broken all the others, and once he breaks this one, then Eggman will want to flee, and then we can go home."

"And if Eggman wins?" Cubot asked.

"Well then he..." Orbot paused again. "You know, I don't know what happens if Eggman wins."

"Well what happened the last time he won?" Cubot said as he watched Eggman's machine get knocked down for the third time in as many minutes.

"He hasn't won before."

"Really?" Cubot said in surprise. "Even I've won before, and I've never won anything."

Orbot decided not to question that statement. When speaking with Cubot, it was always a case of knowing which inane statements to question, and which to let slide by. Most times, Orbot ignored them. It was easier for everyone involved.

Eggman's mech smacked the ground hard knocking Sonic off his feet. The collision sent shockwaves and even Cubot shook much to Orbot's confusion as the he floated in place in much the same way Cubot should've.

"Eggman keeps trying though." Orbot said. "Some days I wonder if he tries too much."

"Yeah," Cubot said, not really aware of what he was agreeing with, "He's really good at trying at least."

"Does your processor just throw random words together in a crude effort to emulate speech?" Orbot replied.

Cubot ignored the insult as he was programmed to. "I don't know if I emulate it," he said "but I know I can do it at least."

The ground shook once again, and a blinding flash of light momentarily blurred both robots motion sensors. The cause was Eggman's mech, finally destroyed by Sonic.

"Well that's that then." Orbot said. "Looks like Eggman lost."

"He did?" Cubot asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, the doctor's now fleeing from the fight, and I've just received communications to retreat from this space station. Also, his last robot is now sitting broken in a crater in the middle of the room."

"How do you know that's his last robot though?" Cubot replied. "I mean I'm a robot, maybe I'm supposed to go fight Sonic now?"

Orbot rolled his hand over his smooth red face. He knew not to answer that inane statement. Not again anyway.


End file.
